The subject matter relates to an improved electrical terminal and more particularly to an improved wire trap for the electrical connection and retention of an electrical conductor within an electrical connector.
Electrical terminals are well known in the connector industry. Typically, the terminals include a pin and mating socket, together with a conductor connecting portion. In the event that the terminals are connected to wires, the terminals include a wire connecting section. One such form of wire connecting section is the wire crimp, where the wire is stripped and placed in a terminal end, and then crimped in placed where the metal deforms about the conductor to make the electrical connection.
It is desirable in certain applications to not require a crimped connection. Typically, this is in the situation where the wires are stripped on site, and where crimping tools are not readily available. An example of such a situation would be in the lighting industry where overhead lights are installed, and it is easier for the installer to not require a crimped connection.
The objects of the invention are therefore to improve upon these known connection systems.